


John Wick Chapter 2

by Ashton210



Series: Rwby Style Trailers [3]
Category: John Wick (Movies), RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210
Series: Rwby Style Trailers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864111





	John Wick Chapter 2

The trailer started by showing Mistral in an aerial view.

"Welcome to Mistral." Port voiced over.

Qrow's back was shown not looking at the camera as he was looking at the view.

"Is this a formal event or a social affair?" Port asked.

"Social." Qrow answered

Qrow was then shown walking past two beautiful fountains.

"How many buttons?" Port asked as he and Qrow were shown in a room and Port was measuring Qrow for a suit.

"Two." Qrow answered

"And what style?" Port asked as he measured the collar of Qrow's suit.

Qrow was then shown looking at the mirror with a serious look. His hair was slicked back and his stubble looked cleanly shaven.

"Tactical." Qrow answered.

Qrow was shown putting on his suit then loading a pistol then testing the aim of a machine gun.

"Mr. Branwen." Oobleck called out as Qrow was shown walking away from him.

Oobleck had an array of guns in a rack behind him.

Qrow turned to him "Do enjoy your party." Oobleck said with a smirk

Qrow is shown walking into a luxury hotel with Zwei walking beside him.

"How good to see you so soon." Glynda said to Qrow.

A cool muscle car was shown as Qrow gripped the steering wheel. He was then shown driving the car and increasing its speed, then he drifted in the air and landed the car onto the street.

"You have no idea what's coming." Ozpin said as he walked around Cardin who was sitting down.

Qrow was shown loading a gun then grabbing a man and putting him in an hemlock, he saw another approaching and shot him on the leg, stomach and head then shot the one he caught on the head.

"You want a war?" Qrow asked.

He was shown roaring in rage then he was shown standing in front of Adam as they stared each other down.

After a few tense seconds they both drew their guns and shot at each other.

"Or do you just wanna give me a gun?" Qrow asked.

Qrow loaded his gun and started shooting through other guards, he ran and slid to a halt on a slope and started shooting again from there.

A huge concert was shown then Qrow was shown fighting two guys, one behind him and one in front of him. He grabbed the one in front of him in the face and slammed him against the car.

"Whoever comes." Qrow said as Vernal was shown standing in the middle of a group of men with guns.

"I'll kill them all." Qrow said as he shot a gun.

"The man." Roman said.

Qrow was shown fighting Vernal.

"The Myth." Roman continued.

Qrow was shown fighting Adam.

"The legend." Roman said.

Qrow was shown jumping through glass, ambushing a man then he was shown doing a 360 degree drift and stopping in the middle of the street, causing a man on a bike to crash into the car.

"Qrow Branwen." Roman said as he approached him holding a pigeon.

"You're not very good at retiring." Roman said amused.

"I'm working on it." Qrow said.

Qrow walked into a party and everyone spread out as they look at him. Qrow looked around then he took out his gun as everyone else did the same.

QROW BRANWEN CHAPTER 2


End file.
